disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fastest Gup Around the World (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 3, The Fastest Gup Around the World. Transcript Kwazii (Narrating): '''The Fastest Gup Around the World. (On Sparkle Ocean, two men are seen racing their ships on the sparkly waters.) '''Man 1: You’re doing a great job, my friend, but ’tis in vain! Man 2: '''And why is that, old friend? '''Man 1: '''Because my ship is the fastest ship in Disney Junior Island! (runs his hand over a sign that reads, “Fastest Ship in Disney Junior Island”) '''Man 2 (becomes irritated): Oh yeah?! Well- (Suddenly, the men hear a big shout behind them as they turned and gasped) Kwazii: '''Move over, ya landlubbers! Make way for the Gup-B! The fastest gup in the seven seas! '''Both men (put their hands on their hips and roll their eyes): Pfft! Captain Barnacles (narrows his eyes at Kwazii): Kwazii, what did we say about bragging? Kwazii (groans): It causes nothing but trouble, Captain. Captain Barnacles (nods): Hmm. Man 1 (snickers): That kid’s gup couldn’t beat my spineless goldfish! (Kwazii turns red with anger and growls, then he drives the Gup-B over to the ships.) Sofia (holds out her hand to stop Kwazii, who is already far from his friends): Kwazii, wait! (It is too late as Kwazii’s gup accidentally sinks both the men’s ships.) Kwazii (skids his gup to a halt and turns to see what he done): SHIVER ME WHISKERS?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! (Luckily, both the men are okay when they swim up to the surface to breathe in some air.) Man 2 (turns to his friend with an impressed grin): Wow! That kid sure has a fast gup! Man 1 (grins back): I’ll say! (Just then, a man in a diving suit comes out of the water, freaking out the two men.) Diving man (takes off his helmet): Whoa! (points his thumb at the Gup-B) That’s the second fastest gup in the seven seas! (Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sofia, Jake, and the visiting Noonbory come over to the diving man.) Kwazii (twitches his eyebrow in annoyance and feels offended at what the diving man said and then talks in a sarcastic tone): Second fastest? Jake: '''Then who’s the first? '''Diving man: '''Follow me! (Under the sea, Kwazii with his aqua wings, Jake, Sofia in her mermaid form, and Noonbory with his magic ocean pearl necklace, swim down and follow the man in the diving suit to a pearly-looking lair with a glass dome over it. Then, they enter a glass entrance and Sofia turns back into her human form and Kwazii's aqua wings fold and melt away. As the four friends continue to follow the diving suit man, Sofia looks around to see statues and portraits of battles, mermaids, mermen, Poseidon, King Triton, and ancient heroes that traveled in and on the ocean like Odyssey. Just then, she and the boys arrive at some office made of mother-of-pearl and covered in cashmere.) '''Noonbory (breathlessly): Whoa! What is this place? An unfamiliar voice: '''What isn't it? (The unfamiliar voice has come from hiding a chair as Kwazii, Jake, Sofia, and Noonbory all look at each other with confusion and their right eyebrows raise.) '''Man (turns to the four friends): Welcome... to the PEARL. Kwazii (questionably): The PEARL? '''Jake: '''You mean the gem that comes from a clam or the necklace kind? '''Man: '''I'm afraid you're wrong on both accounts. Perfect, Elegant, and Romantic Lair. '''Sofia, Kwazii, Jake, and Noonbory (all look up in amazement): '''Whoa! '''Man (agreeable): '''Oh, yes. Do come in and wipe your feet. (clears throat) Wait! You don't have to! (A robot that polishes the kids’ and Kwazii’s feet appears out of nowhere.) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat